TECHNICAL FIELD
The present invention relates generally to the collection of radiant, i.e. electromagnetic energy by collectors, and more particularly, to the collection and delivery of electromagnetic energy to a locus of useful application, i.e. a fiber optic telescope by utilization of a fiber waveguide.